Of All the People
by Minty Chinchilla
Summary: Ben's been quiet and has hidden in his room. He's convinced that Kevin would never choose him, of all the people in the world. BeVin.


**A/N: **This is my first fic that I've actually written out and posted up. Hopefully you'll like it! I've recently fallen in love with the Kevin/Ben pairing, so I tried my hand at it. This may be a little depressing at first, but I promise it gets happier!

**Disclaimer: **Ben 10: Alien Force is created by Man of Action and owned by Cartoon Network. I'm not making any money whatsoever from this. I'm just letting my imagination run with the characters.

* * *

**Of All the People**

By Minty Chinchilla

Sometimes, Ben would think he was imagining things. Things like Kevin brushing off Gwen's advances. Things like Kevin brushing up against Ben's back. Things like Kevin wrapping his arm around Ben's shoulders. But he was just imagining things. Of all the people in the world, why would Kevin choose him?

Hiding in his bedroom, Ben would ignore everyone who tried to get him to come down. Today was the worst of the things he was imagining. He thought he saw Kevin leaning across the gap between the seats, leaning towards him with the intent to kiss him. But that couldn't be what really happened. Ben didn't bother to find out what, though. He had already gotten out of the car and ran inside the house.

Leaning against the bedroom window, Ben fell asleep, enveloped in raven-haired dreams. Dreams of being held by those muscled arms, dreams of being caressed by those strong hands, dreams of being kissed by those beautiful lips. In his dreams, Ben was safe from the pain of rejection. But when he woke, his dreams were flooded away by thoughts of how Kevin only had eyes for Gwen, who was everything Ben wasn't. Of all the people in the world, why would Kevin choose him?

Looking out the window at the starry night sky, Ben tries to push away the sadness, but is only filled with more. At the corner of his eye, he sees a car pull up to the curb in front of the house. Shifting his head to see better, Ben notices that it looks like Kevin's. The driver gets out, tall and broad, with long dark hair. Ben's heart stops for a brief moment. Could it be?

Dark eyes turn upwards, spying the green in the window. Kevin motions for Ben to come down. No one else had been able to get Ben out of his room all day, but for Kevin, he'd do anything. He sneaked down the stairs and out the front door. Kevin was already heading for the driver's door. Ben climbed in the front seat, but was unable to say anything when Kevin asked how he was doing.

"You've been awfully quiet these last few days. Gwen said your parents told her that you hid in your room all day."

The car rolled past houses and down roads, but Ben wasn't seeing any of it. He was looking at Kevin, at the face he had fallen for not so long ago. Ben didn't notice they had stopped until Kevin turned his head and looked him straight in the eyes. Ben flushed, having been caught staring. He scrambled out of the car unable to handle the look in Kevin's eyes, sure to be disgust at Ben's blatancy. Of all the people in the world, why would Kevin choose him?

The lake reflected the stars in the sky flawlessly, no ripples distorting the surface. Ben kept his eyes on the stars as he followed Kevin to sit on the hood of the Camaro. Kevin lay back, but Ben pulled his knees up to his chin. He felt so vulnerable, all alone with Kevin. He felt like those dark eyes saw straight to his soul when Kevin sat up and pulled Ben's face to look at him. Ben was afraid his green eyes would give away everything he had held secret from Kevin, ever since he realized he loved the older teen.

"What's with the face? You look like you're gonna cry."

Ben tried to find words, but all that came out was a short rasp.

"Oh, c'mon Benji, you can tell me. You're too down in the dumps for me to enjoy being here alone with you."

Ben's eyes widened slightly. Did Kevin just say he _wanted_ to be alone with him? What could he say to that?

"I dunno what to say to that."

Kevin chuckled at Ben's shock. "You didn't know I've been trying to get you on your own?" Ben shook his head, unable to trust his vocal chords to function without making some stupid comment like the last. "Huh. I guess that means you didn't notice when I tried to kiss you."

"Wha—? I didn't imagine that?"

"You've been imagining things? How 'bout you imagine this?" Kevin reached a hand behind Ben's head, pulling the smaller brunette towards him. Ben could hardly think beyond '_oh my god oh my god oh my god._' The lips Ben had been dreaming of for months met his own, for a brief second. He involuntarily let out a small whimper of despair at being separated too soon. Kevin let a small smile on his face before dipping his head down for another, deeper kiss.

Ben couldn't believe it. His dreams were coming true. He reached up to Kevin's face, running his thumb over the raven-haired teen's cheek. The feel of his tongue against Kevin's sent shivers down his spine. It was so much more _real_ than anything he had dreamed.

Kevin pulled back, and Ben gazed up at his black eyes. The stars were reflected in those deep pools that were filled with emotion Ben had never seen before.

"Was _that_ your imagination?"

"I guess not."

"Good. 'Cause I'd be crushed if that wasn't real. I've been watching you from a distance way too long." Kevin rested his head on Ben's shoulder, gently snuggling into the smaller boy's neck.

"And here I was thinking my feelings weren't returned. I've dreamed of this for so long, but I thought you'd never love me."

"Well then, you'd better change your thinking Benji, 'cause I do love you."

Ben relaxed into Kevin's arms as they wrapped around him. They both looked up at the sky. Ben let a happy sigh escape his lips. Of all the people in the world, Kevin had chosen him.

* * *

Cute? I thought it was... Tell me what you think and give this first-time writer a little advice!


End file.
